Experiments
by AnimalCops
Summary: We're different... That's what he says... It's why our parents got rid of us, and why we are treated the way we are... This is our story. OCs, rated for the violence, blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N from A.C.: Why, hello, all! I come baring a story. I first posted this on another site, and it was rather popular. I thought I'd post it here as well.**

**Warnings from A.C.: MAJOR gore in later chappies, OCs, Crazy evil scientist.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Saix, he's property of Squeenix. Don't own Halloween Town either…. I do own mostly everything else.**

**ENJOY!**

"Isa! Come here! Look what I found!!"

My friend ran over to me, his strange natural blue hair flying behind him. He slowed to a stop next to me and blinked once. "What's the matter?"

"Look!" I pointed to the bottom of a tree and grinned at my discovery.

"Hayley, really? It's just an animal." He scoffed at me and shook his head.

"But it's a wolf cub; no wolves EVER come to Halloween Town!" I crouched down to the little cub's level and reached out to pet it. It yelped and snapped out at my hand.

Isa snorted in laughter at my girly shriek, "You're the bravest werewolf I've ever seen…"

I shot a glare at him and let the cub sniff my hand. It let out a whimper and I scooped it up in my arms as I stood up. "Oh, Isa! He's so cute!"

My friend growled out and looked at the cub in disgust, "It's a waste of space. Leave it here, the mother won't take it back if you touch it for too long."

"Oh, relax; he won't take your place in our little 'family'." I replied, placing the wolf cub down back against the tree.

"I'd rather we not take any chances with this creature…" He tucked his hair behind his ear and looked at me.

"We need to get back home, Master's gonna be mad."

Isa visibly winced at mere mention of our Master. See, we were both born in different worlds, not originally from Halloween Town. We were… different as children and our parents didn't want us anymore. We had been… sold to our Master. We are used as experiments. Not allowed to go anywhere aside from the two hours that we are allowed outside.

It's not all bad… we get food, fresh air… But, he uses us. He tests potions, tries to see how much pain we can handle. Our Master, he is an evil, evil man. We are tortured almost every day, Isa gets worse treatment than me; sometimes I wish we still had some strength… just to escape from the man.

My friend nodded slightly, "We don't want Master angry… we should get going…" Isa turned to look at the farm we reside on. "C'mon, the sun's going down, we have to be back before the moon comes out."

I looked at him for a second, "Why is that?"

Isa grabbed my wrist and forced me to follow him, attempting to answer my question as we went. "I don't know, my friend. He says it is not for us to know why we cannot go out in moonlight. It does make me curious though…"

I nodded, "Me too…"

"C'mon, Master will be angered if we do not arrive when he wishes." He tugged me through the door of our 'home' and quickly shut it.

Hard footsteps greeted us and Master appeared from the dark of the room. "You have arrived in just amount of time. No need for punishment."

Isa bowed his head, "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

I followed what he did, but stayed quiet.

Master reached forward and curled his fingers around my chin and lifted my head so I looked in to his eyes. "Now, you dare to stay silent when you should be thanking me for no pain?"

"N-no, I'm sorry, Master… Thank you…"

"Good." He let his hand drop, and I bowed my head once more. "Now, get down to the lab. I have a new experiment that I just _have_ to try out."

XxXx

Isa gripped my shoulder from behind me as I walked down the stairs into the dark lab. Time again, to test our strength… to survive. Master walked before us, leading us to the section of the lab he wanted to torture the two of us in. Our Master took a turn and I fell to a stop, but Isa kept moving, his hand falling from my shoulder.

Isa has been through all of this longer than me, he was taken before me. Almost a year before me, actually. But that year has made all the more impression on him.

He looked back at me with pleading eyes, telling me silently that if I don't obey and walk into the room, I'll be in more trouble, get punishment in addition to the pain that the experiment will bring.

I walk in, moving to stand beside Isa, head bowed. Hearing the footsteps of heavy boots coming closer, I know Master has something planned… Just don't know what it is…

He stops in front of Isa, "Now, my new experiment is to implant a gene in both of you. If it fails, you will be affected like a creature with rabies, and you will die. But if it works, which is highly unlikely, you will be able to tolerate even more pain than you can now."

Isa mumbled a quick, "Yes, Master."

I said the same thing. Master lifted my head again, and I visibly flinch expecting him to hit me.

But he just smirked, "Seems like one little girl learned her lesson from last time, eh?"

I looked into his cold, grey eyes, "Yes, Sir."

"Very good, slave." He sneers. "Now, I'd like to use my most loyal prisoner first…. Isa?"

Isa nodded, "Yes, my Master?"

"Come here and get on the examining table." Master snapped out, "And you," He turned to look at me, "stay right where you are. Do not leave."

"Yes, Master." Isa and I replied in unison.

I watched my friend leave my side and climb ever so cautiously onto the metal table. Master pushed him down so he was lying on his back and latched his wrists and ankles down. Isa was quiet… he had been through this before. We have different experiments done on us sometimes, though most are the same.

Master picked up a blade from the table beside the bench, "You know very well that I cause pain before the experiment commences. Otherwise… what would be the fun?"

Isa looked up at him, hiding his obvious fear, "There would be none, Sir."

"You're right as always, Isa." Master laughed. He put the knife to Isa's throat, near his jaw and pushed up on it, making his head tilt upwards. I saw blood dripping down his neck and cringed, I didn't want to see my best friend like this… but I had no choice… I was ordered…

Our Master pulled the surgical knife downwards, cutting deep into Isa's neck. My friend whimpered, he tried to pull away from the knife, but only succeeded in getting a punch in the gut. Isa gave a short yelp of pain, and lay on the bench quietly. If I couldn't see the rising and falling of his chest, I would have thought he died.

"Tsk, tsk, Isa. You should know by now that you cannot escape this." He trailed the knife back up his neck, blood swelling in the cuts, spilling over onto the silver table.

"I know, I am sorry, Master… Forgive me…"

"I don't know if I should…" Master sneered; he traced the knife over the 'X' scar between Isa's eyes. Isa had told me that the scar was from a time where he did not obey our Master, and he was not in a good mood. Master carved the 'X' between his eyes as a symbol for failure.

Isa screamed when the blade cut through the darker skin making the 'X'. Blood trickled down his cheeks, bits and drops even went into his eyes. He yelled out as his vision faded to red.

Master smiled, "Do you think I should forgive you for your escape attempt, Isa?" He wiped some blood from my friend's eye, ignoring a shocked yelp.

"No, no, Master…"

"Why is that? Don't you think you should be forgiven?"

"I did not listen… did not obey my Master…"

Our Master put the blade back on the table and picked up a syringe. He flicked the glass canister lightly, and held it before Isa. Both of us knew… that the canister was filled with liquid pain… a concoction that could easily kill us.

"That's right, slave, you did not obey." He shoved the needle into Isa's arm and I heard his scream out as the burning liquid was pushed into his vein. "Now, the girl is next… time for her to learn to obey her master."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N from A.C.: Glad some people seem to be reading this. Enjoy.**

**Warnings from A.C.: Blood, violence, evil scientist dude.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Isa.**

Master called me forward, and I slowly walked to him, making sure to keep my eyes on the floor. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him, "Now, now. No need to panic." Master had a cruel smile over his features.

"Yes, Sir…" I said quietly, looking past him, at Isa.

My friend looked to me, eyes red with blood, pain evident on his features. I shuddered a little when I saw the blood thinly pooled around his head.

Master took the knife from the table again and brought it to push against my neck. "On the bench like him, my slave."

I gulped and lay down on the other empty bench in the room, and I felt metal clamp around my wrists and ankles, holding me down. I started struggling to escape, instinct taking over. A small yelp tore from my throat as Master cut under my chin with the knife.

Isa arched his back trying to get free from the restraints. "Don't do this to her! Master! Don't do this!"

I watched helplessly as Master spun on his heel and drove the blade through Isa's arm. He screamed louder than I had ever heard. Master let go of the blade, leaving it in his arm. Master growled out, hand resting over my friend's throat. "You do not speak out without being spoken to; you do NOT order your Master!"

Isa gasped around the hand choking him, "Y-y-yes, Master!"

Master tightened his hand around his throat, I saw Isa jump slightly when he pushed on the knife wound. Isa's breathing slowed, his chest rising slower, his eyes slowly closing. My friend's hands were still chained to the table; he couldn't even fight against the cruel hand keeping the air out of him!

Isa's hands relaxed a bit as our Master's hand pressed down harder on his neck. His hands clenched into fists again as it grew harder for him to breathe. Master growled out and let go of Isa's neck as his eyelids started to lower.

"Be grateful I didn't kill you, boy."

My friend panted, taking in deep, heavy breaths, "Yes… My Master… Isa did not obey… I deserved it… Master did right… in harming me…"

I knew he was in trouble… Isa never talked in the third person, only when he was deeply scared for his life. He's always so calm, it's so odd seeing him like this. I was never in the same room as Isa when we were experimented on...

"Yes, you earned your pain, Isa. But remember, you deserve to die... if I had not bought you, your families would have killed you both. Be happy that you're still alive."

Isa choked out a sob, "Yes, my Master... you are right..." I could tell he was trying to buy me some more time, "Master is so kind... to let me live... When I clearly... deserve to die..."

"A smart boy, aren't you?" Master seered. He gave a harsh laugh and left Isa trapped on the table, the cuts opened once again. I saw blood pool around his head again, seeping from his neck. Patches of his beautiful, blue hair stained a gross brown from it.

Master ripped the blade from Isa's arm, my friend letting a rough scream of pain out. He strolled over to my table and looked at me, raising a brow. "Are you ready, little one? Ready for the formula?"

I swallowed my fear, "I am, Master..."

"Oh, but it doesn't look as though." He chuckled, "I don't know if I should do to you what I did to your friend.... Should I do to her as I did to you, Isa?"

"Master... PLEASE, don't harm her! Please, my Master!" Isa cried, he pulled at his bonds trying to break them, "Master just give her the potion, don't harm her!" He's trying to save me, as a brother would a sister, offering himself to save me... and he knew it...

"Oh but you know that you will get a taste of the pain she should have recived, correct?" Our Master turned to look at Isa.

"Yes, sir... I know... Please, I'll take the punishment and pain for her..."

I practicly scream at him for being so stupid, "ISA! Don't!"

Master spun to face me, "Do not speak out, slave!" He struck me on the side of the head.

"I'm sorry, Master!" I yelped out.

Master picked up the now full syringe and held it up, "Perhaps we should get your shot out of the way before Isa's punishment."

I nodded lightly, and Master jabbed the blue vein in my arm with the needle, not bothering to clean either the skin or the needle like a doctor. He didn't care about infection, only about the experiment. He could buy more test dummies.

I screamed as a barrel of burning liquid fell from the hollow needle and into my arm. The burning stopped almost automaticlly, but it stung... I let out a whimper as I could feel the potion travel through my veins.

Master turned to Isa and grinned, "Now, for your punishment...."

Isa screamed out as our Master hit him across the face. His head snapped to the side to look at me from the force of the hit. Bits of blood trailed from his mouth, and fell in drops to the metal table. His eyes begged.... pleaded to me to look away.

But, I couldn't... It was so odd, I wanted to... but I couldn't look away. Master took the small blade from the side table. He drew a deep line down Isa's neck and onto his chest. My friend cried out in pain, begging it to stop. Master laughed, driving the blade even deeper. Isa screamed, his voice cracking from the rough treatment.

Blood poured onto the table, staining Isa's hair an ever darker shade. Master took the blade from my friend's chest and held it against his throat. Our Master's other hand went to grab Isa's hair, pulling his head back. The blade pressed hard on the more exposed neck and I heard my friend's panted breaths.

I could tell he was trying to ignore it, block out the cuts his throat recieved. He stayed quiet as Master cut a deep woud on his neck, right under his jaw. I felt tears drip down my cheeks, couldn't believe that Isa would take this for me... Take my punishment...

Isa was silent as Master drew the knife away. Our Master threw the blade onto the equipment table.

My friend's breathing was slow, pained. "Why... did you stop the punishment, Master? I deserve it... you stopped...?"

"Observent as always, boy." He sneered. Master unlatched the cuffs around Isa's wrists and ankles, "I need you to be alive... or atleast consious for the experiment to enable." He walked to me and took the binding from around my limbs as well.

Isa sat up on the table, holding the cut on his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. "Wh-what is needed for the experiment, Sir?"

I followed in suit, sitting up on the bench, legs hanging over the side. I watched Isa and Master.

Master spun and smacked Isa, causing him to let out a pained yelp and quickly bring his hand to his cheek. "Do not question your owner, slave!" He smiled evilly, "Though, since you asked..." He turned in time to miss a fierce glare from Isa, "You both need to spend a few hours outside. Now."

"Master! You never allow us outside!"

"Very true, Isa." Master refrained from hitting him this time, "The experiment has some.... side-effects...." My friend stayed quiet, "You may speak, Isa."

"Thank you, Sir...." Isa nodded, "What do the side-effects do...?"

Master took Isa's chin in his hand, and forced him to look up into dark eyes. "That, my slave, is what we are going to find out."

Isa swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes, Master."

He let go of Isa's chin and smiled at him, "Now, let's get going. Outside with the both of you."

Isa nodded, jumping off from the bench. I followed him and climbed off the table. Staying right by Isa's side, I walked up the stairs behind Master.

He reached the top and opened wide the door to outside, ushering both of us out into the moonlight. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt a strange power wash over me. I looked to my friend and I guess he felt it too.

Isa's eyes were closed lightly, his head tilted to be basked in the light, blue hair shining. He suddenly turned to me, odd golden eyes pericing my own. "This is amazing... do you feel this power?"

"Y-yeah."

"I've never felt this before. I feel so alive!"

I cracked a smile, Isa has never been so happy before. I guess the experiment did something to us that made the moon special... This is all just so strange... but by now.. I should be used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Isa crouched down, arms resting on his legs, keeping himself up by resting on his feet. I saw his wolfish tail wagging side to side, and his elfish ears perked up. The moon was a wonderful thing to us, we lived off it. It made us strong, more powerful. Though we knew Master was stronger, we understood that he could catch us, and if he did he would kill us. We had no hope of escaping.

I felt my newly met tail wag like Isa's, "What are we supposed to be doing out here anyway? What did Master say?"

"Did you pay attention at all?" Isa questioned.

I shook my head, "I was paying more attention to the bloody knife in his hand."

My friend peered out into the forest, ears up, listening for everything and nothing. "Master told us to gather knowledge."

I blinked and put my hands on my hips, looking at him. "Yeah, 'cause that really helps, Isa."

"Sorry. He said we need to be looking for anything abnormal about each other's actions or appearance."

"We grew TAILS! We've never been out in the full moon, never experienced the full effect of the transformation! How do we know what happens is the experiment or the transformation to full form?"

"I'm not sure... I don't know much about werewolves, which is sad considering I am one."

Actually I wasn't that shocked that Isa didn't know anything. Heck, I was surprised he could read and write, when I first met him he spoke in basic sentences always talking in the third person. Since Master forbid us learning, Isa taught himself, then taught me how to write and read. We're actually really good, compared to... well... nothing else.

Isa was strange compared to me. He has long, shiny, blue hair and glowing yellow eyes. While I have blonde hair and blue eyes. Isa has those odd elf ears, even though he's a werewolf. He's such a strange creature.

"It's okay, Isa, I don't know much either."

He nods and suddenly whips his head towards the forest. "Did you just hear something?"

I nodded slightly, "I think... there it was again!" A scraping noise coming from the tree line.

Isa tilted his head to get better access of the noise. The wolf-like heightened senses that came with the transformation washed over him, taking control. "I think it was a deer or something..."

"Undead deer?"

"Mmmm..." Isa nearly purred. He moved forward, on all fours. It was weird. I think that's something Master would find interesting.

He sniffed at the air, tail going straight behind him, hair getting wild, eyes glowing a dangerous yellow. Isa darted forward, I ran after him, myself still on two legs. I turned in time to see Isa jump on a huge undead deer.

He landed on it's back, making the creature buck its hind legs. Isa dug his claws... errr... fingernails into the thing's back, making it cry out in pain. He grinned ferally and bit down on the beast's neck, its eyes widening making it kick its legs out farther and faster. Isa held on tight to the deer's back, causing it to bleed fiercely.

The beast's front legs gave out, leaving the back two supporting its whole weight plus Isa's. My friend bit down on the thing's neck, piercing a large vein with his fangs.

He jumped off the deer, licking blood covered lips. I watched a creepy grin run across his features as the deer fell to the ground and his smile faded. He looked up at me, horrified.

"What did I just do?" Isa yelped, bringing bloody claws up to look at.

This experiment is doing some weird stuff to us... I just can't WAIT 'till the next thing we experience.

"I can't believe I did that..." Isa muttered lowly, wiping bloodied fingers on his pant legs. "I've become no better than our Master..."

I shook him roughly by the shoulders, "Don't you say that! Don't even think it!"

His eyes flashed that dangerous yellow again and he looked into my eyes, "I attacked and killed a living creature! How can I not think about it?" He pulled out of my grasp and wiped his hand across his mouth, bringing it back, bloody. "I- I'm a monster..."

"You aren't. It's the wolf part of you, taking control of your mind. I know you didn't mean to do it, Isa."

He nodded curtly and looked away, towards the house, "Should we head back to Master?"

"Yeah, I think he may want to know what happened..."

Isa turned to me again, confused, "But, you said it was the wolf..."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to know why it didn't happen to me."

He turned to look at the house, looking away from the dead deer before him. My friend started walking to our 'home' through the dead weeds and grass. I ran after him, quickly catching up.

We quickly made it to the front door and it swung in, Master standing before us. He yanked us inside, me by my collar, and Isa by his hair. My friend yelped out in pain, the wolf part of him was ready to attack while the slave part of him won and made him obey the Master.

Our Owner looked from me to Isa and back again, "Well, what did you find out?"

Isa turned to me, as did Master. I swallowed hard, "W-well, I noticed that Isa had changed more so than a normal werewolf... and he..."

Master growled, "He what?"

"He killed a deer in the woods, sir."

Our Master scowled, turning to fix his glare on Isa. He dug his fist into the bloodied blue hair, near his head, pulling back. "You killed a deer? On MY land?"

Isa let out a yelp. I automatically felt awful for saying anything. My friend was going to get hurt... it is all my fault. Tears of pain and worry ran down his cheeks as Master yanks his head back, his stepped back, watching the scene from a corner of the room. My friend cried out, "I- I'm sorry, Master! I did not mean to! Could not control myself!"

Master pulled back on his hair, making his neck crane back painfully. His mouth hung open, fangs shining red with blood. Owner brought his fingers to the fangs, wiping blood from them onto two digits. "What is this, slave?" Master held the two blood covered fingers

"It is blood, Master..." He was shaking, I could see it from where I was, "It is the deer's blood."

"Very good." Master's voice was scarily calm. "Now, what is the deer's blood doing in your mouth?" He lifted one of Isa's hands for a moment, before dropping it back to his side, "And on your claws?"

"I- I- I... My instincts took over, Sir, I could not control... acted as a wolf would have..."

"Oh and how was that?" Master sent him an evil smile.

"Tooth and claw, my Master, going for large veins."

"I see, now, Isa... Do you think you should be punished for this? This killing on my land?" The hand removed itself from Isa's hair, Owner stepped back, letting Isa relax. My friend regained his posture and looked at the floor. Not saying a word.

Master raised a hand and smacked him in the back of the head, "Answer me!"

My friend yelped, "I do not know, Master!"

Master snorted, "You don't know?"

"N-no, sir! Isa does not know! It is up to Master!"

I nearly cried... he was so scared and I couldn't help him, I looked from Isa to our Master. Isa was shaking with fear, tears dripping down his cheeks as Master glared at him.

"Killing a deer on my property, that is quite the offence, my pet. It betrays my trust." Master cupped my friend's jaw in his hand. "Do you think you should be punished?"

"Y-yes, Master..." Isa cried, clenching his eyes shut, "Isa killed! I deserve it!"

"That you do, my slave." He moved the hand to my friend's hair again, pulling back, bringing a loud yelp.

"Please, do not harm... Master, I beg! Please..." I saw fresh tears drip down his cheeks.

Master hissed, "You do NOT order your Master, I am more powerful than you, I order you."

"Yes! Yes! Master is far more powerful than me, Master is strong, Master is so much more intelligent than Isa!"

"Am I, my pet?"

"Y-yes! Yes!"

Master took his hand from Isa's blue locks and elbowed him in the gut. My friend fell to his hands and knees, bringing a hand to clutch his stomach. His hair fell around his face as he hung his head downwards.

Our owner walked between where I stood, frozen with fear, and where Isa was felled. "We have a guest coming... you must behave, or there WILL be consequences."


	4. Chapter 4

Master had us clean up, wash away the dirt and blood that was coated on our skin and buried in our hair. We both had clean clothes on, though still dressed as we were before. Both of us stood side by side in the main hallway, near the front door.

A loud knock rang through the room, and Master strolled in, opening the door up. "Ah, Brody, come in, come in."

The man nodded, he had a dark cloak on, a hat, and glasses. "Thank you, Vincent."

Master looked at us, "This is the man that sold you to me."

I heard a feral growl leave Isa's throat. There was no way that this man knew we would end up like this... as experiments... He probably thought we would just end up like servants or something.

This man, 'Brody', nodded. "Good day. It's nice to see you two again."

Isa clenched his teeth, growling as he spoke, "And to you..."

Master smiled evilly, "He is here to check up on you two."

I semiconsciously took a step back, moving behind Isa. He crossed his arms and stood in front of me protectively, "Check up? You've never brought us to medical attention before, why would you start now?"

"You've just turned twenty, Isa. It is your twenty year check up, and since he is here for you, why not have him check Hayley as well?" Master smirked, "Now, Isa, come here."

My friend bit back a throaty growl and moved forward to stand before the Slave Trader. "Master..." Isa kept his arms folded over his bare chest.

Brody took one look at Isa and spun to look at our Master, "Why does he have this big cut down his neck all the ay on his chest?"

Our Owner blinked, I guess he forgot about that, "Urmm... He... fell on his way down the stairs and got hurt on the way down. Isn't that correct, Isa?"

My friend put a hand over the cut, "Yes... You are correct, Sir..."

The Slave Trader nodded, obviously taking Master's phony story for truth. He moved Isa's head so the golden eyes were looking into his. Brody moved his hands to lift my friend's eyelids, "The eyes have a fine glow..." He lifted Isa's upper lip too, checking his teeth, now void of blood. "Teeth are good, as well, though they are a bit yellow."

Isa glared at the man as he pulled his hand away, giving out a low growl. Master's going to hurt him for the noises once this guy is gone... I watched carefully as Master physically stopped himself from hitting my friend.

The Slave Trader turned to Master once more, "He seems to be in fine shape."

Master nodded and called me forward. I stepped to Isa's side, "Master."

Brody stepped in front of me, checking my eyes and teeth, like he did with Isa. I was shaking, and the stranger mumbled quietly, "Hush, it's okay..."

I stopped moving completely when I noticed Master narrow his eyes in my direction. The Slave Trader turned to Master, "She's fine. May I take them into the other room to ask them a few questions?"

"What are you going to ask them?" Master nearly bit the guy's head off. "I don't know if I should let you speak to my little pets without my own supervision."

"Just medical information, my friend. I don't know if they would want you around when they're talking about it. What did you expect me to ask them?"

"Oh.. err... I'll be upstairs in my chamber if you need me." Master turned and walked down the hallway.

The Slave Trader turned back to us after he made sure Master was gone, "Hello, you two."

Isa snarled, bearing his fangs, "What do you want?" I could see his clawed hands curl into fists, blood dripping onto the floor as his claws pierced his palms.

"I need to ask you two some questions."

"And they would be...?"

"You need to tell me what he's doing to you."

Isa let out a laugh, "You sold us, why would you possibly care?"

"That may be true, but I DO care."

"Oh cut it. No one cares for us, we were abandoned. Left to die. Why the hell would people start caring now of all times?"

"Trust me, Isa..."

"I've learned not to trust people."

"I've heard rumors of what he does here. I want proof."

"What would we get out of telling you?" Isa snapped, "Nothing! We'd still be trapped in this hellhole, and worse, he'd hit us for talking!"

"He hits you?"

My friend's eyes flashed that dangerous yellow, "Yes, and I have said too much."

"He will hurt you if you speak out?" Isa nodded in answer. "Does he abuse you often?" Another nod.

My friend moved a strand of hair behind his ear, "You have not done much in means of gaining our trust."

Before Brody could speak, Master stepped into the room. "I am sorry, friend, I must ask you to leave. It is time for their chores."

The Slave Trader nodded, and turned to leave. "I understand. I will see you soon, we're going to get new merchandise soon."

Master spun on us after the Slave Trader left. "What did you tell him?"

"We said nothing of you or that would concern you." Isa sneered.

I gaped, he spoke that way to our Master! No way was he going to get out of this unharmed. Why was Isa acting this way, he knew better!

Master reached out and smacked Isa hard across the face, "You DARE to speak to me with that tone, you little brat?"

My friend let out a high pitched yelp, "I am sorry, Master!" He brought a hand to his cheek where Owner hit him, "I do not know what came over me!"

Master folded his arms, "My normally so obedient pet, speaking out against me? What a curious situation. Perhaps a side effect..." He turned to look at me, "I wonder how my disobedient mutt will behave."

I looked to the floor, mumbling under my breath, "I'm not disobedient..."

Master smirked, "Maybe she just hasn't learned her lesson."

I glanced up at him, "No sir, I have learned, I will obey Master's orders."

"You had better unless you want to face punishment."

"I- I do not, Master, I will listen to your orders."

"Good." He started to pace before the both of us. "Now, night has passed. It is time for the second part of the experimental process. You are both free of the werewolf spell." Master calmly walked to the door and pulled it open, a blazing sunlight shone into the room and both Isa and I had to close our eyes. "Time to see what the experiment does to you in daylight."

He pushed us both outside, slamming the door behind. I could feel all my energy fading away, every ounce, just flying away from my body. I nearly toppled over as I stepped out side. Isa, on the other hand, did fall over. He caught himself on hands and knees, looking away from the sun.

"Why does it burn so?" He mumbled quietly. He pressed a hand to his chest and pulled it away quickly, letting out a yelp. "It hurts..."

I put one of my hands on his back, and retracted it fast. "You're burning up!"

He stood up shakily, "I can't stay in the sun for much longer... Come on.." He took my wrist in his grip and tugged me to the woods, shaded by the trees.

Once we were under the shade he let out a groan of relief, the burning pain left the both of us. Isa looked up at me, puzzled. "It did not harm you?"

I shook my head slowly, "It hurt, Isa... it burned. Just not as much, I am better clothed that you, I had more protection."

He nodded lightly and moved to sit against a tree. Isa gasped out in pain as his back hit the bark. I looked over to him, sitting on a rock just a few feet away, and I could see the developing sunburn all over his torso.

I looked myself over and I could only see my arms all red, but I felt the scolding heat on my back as I leaned back against a large boulder behind me. "We're gonna get nasty sunburns."

Isa's eye were wide, "You know what Master is going to do right?"

I stared at him, brow raised, clearly puzzled, "No, what do you mean?"

"We clearly have a weakness now... and Master is going to use it against us..."

"It is the sun. How can he use the sun to his advantage?"

"Throw us outside when we don't obey."

"What'll he do to keep us there?" I laughed, "We can always run into the forest, like we just did!"

"Hmph, we know him, him and his ways. He'll find someway to take this to his advantage."

I just nod. I can tell he knows that somehow Master will find a way to torture us more that he does already, and it's just a matter of time before one of us snap. I know we will always be Master's pet experiments and one day, he is going to take it too far. Someone is either going to die, or going to snap.

I snapped my head to the left when I heard a rustling in the trees. I felt a small growl leave my throat, I'm SURE I just saw someone in the trees.

"Hayley? What's wrong?"

"I saw something... I know it..."

"Suuure. Okay, let's just get back to Master and endure our punishment for being weak. Okay?" He got up from the tree and started walking to our 'home'.

"Y-yeah... Okay... I'm coming..."


	5. Chapter 5

Master pulled us into the house by our arms, shutting the door behind us, his closed fist pressing hard on our burns. We both screamed out in pain, crying for release of it. Master smirked and let out a dark chuckle, "Did my little pets have fun out there in the sunlight?"

I bit back a whine, "Yes, my Master."

He brought us down to the lab, nearly pushing us down the stairs as we went. "Lab tables, both of you."

We did as we were told, sitting up on the cold, metal. I could see Isa's was still coated with a thin layer of blood; he grimaced as he saw it. He slowly brought a finger to the stained spot on the metal and traced it. I barely noticed him shudder.

Master strolls in behind us, in that dreaded white lap coat. The coat that I'm sure will be stained with blood soon. "It seems you two are in a bit of pain."

We both whispered, almost at the same time, "Yes, Master."

He walks to Isa, who is slouched in his spot, bent over resting his elbows on knees. My friend looks up to him, "Master..?"

Master didn't say anything back, Master circles to behind the table and looks closely at Isa's back. He drags a finger down the burning red skin and relishes in the high scream of pain. "Master! Stop, please! It- It hurts!"

"How many times have I told you; you do not to order around your Master!" Our owner yelled out, giving a sharp smack to Isa's side. My friend shrieked out in agonizing pain.

Isa had tears dripping down his cheeks, "Sir! I am sorry! Sorry, please! It stings!"

Master walked back around the table, standing between us, facing Isa. He took my friend's jaw in his hand, moving his head up to look into cold grey eyes. "What have you done to deserve no injuries, no pain? Tell me, mutt, why do you deserve it?"

Isa closed his eyes and whispered, "I- I do not…"

"Exactly, you have done nothing. If you deserved no pain your families would not have given you to that Slave Trader. You would be pitiful Halloween Town peasants, instead of drugged, experimental pets."

I looked to the floor, listening to Master's cruel words.

"You two do not realize how lucky you are, you may be experiments here, but do you know what other slaves endure? They are used as gardeners, servants, until they are of no more use. Then they are disposed of. Do you want that, Isa? Do you want to be killed? To be rid of the life I have blessed you with?"

My friend shook his head, "No, no, I do not want to die… I have yet to see so much."

"You think you will ever see it?" Master said with a laugh. "What do you want to see, my pet?"

"I would like to see the town's centre."

"Oh, would you? You wish to see the town, my pet?" He spun to face me, "And you?"

I mumble out a quick response, "Yes, I would." I brace myself for a sharp hit, but it never comes, I look up to see my Master standing between us, arms crossed.

He smiled cruelly, "I do need to go into town for some ingredients, but I am not sure. I don't know if my pets deserve to come with me. They haven't been very loyal."

Isa looked to him, "We will…"

"Oh?" Master arched a brow, turning to my friend.

"Yes, my Master… we will behave."

"If I take you to town with me, you must act like good little slaves, and do as I say." He turned to look at me and I nodded.

I sighed lightly, "We will, I will obey you, Master."

"Good. Then you two will be coming with me on my errands tomorrow. We will me a few colleagues of mine, and you dogs better behave yourselves."

We actually got to the center of town a little after sunset, and Isa and I were panting from walking in the sun for a few hours. Master had took one of his horses, it's a shame really, that he treats the horses better than he treats us. He left the horse in a stall by the front of the town and was now walking in front of us.

Isa walked with his arms crossed over is bare chest, the fading light made our sunburns less visible though. We both looked around at everything, it all being new to us. We were both acting like overly hyper puppies. One minute a strange building would catch our attention, then a weird tree, funny.

We followed Master to a huge stone building and he pushed the door open. "Ari! Get out here, I need to speak with you!"

A huge guy wearing ripped up, dirty jeans and a t-shirt stepped out of the back room and drew close to us. He has long, rugged scars up and down his arms, and he had long black hair. "Oh, Vince, 'ow are you? What do you need from ol' Ari?"

Master pulled my arm so I would come forward, he did the same to Isa afterwards. "I am fine."

Ari moved forward and gripped my jaw in his hand, jerking my head to the side roughly. "Oh? Are these those experiments you've been workin' on?"

"That they are." Master moved forward to stand between Isa and myself. He gripped a fistful of Isa's hair and yanked back on it, pulling his head back with it. My friend let out a short yelp in response. Master smiled, "This one, his name is Isa. He seems to be very loyal. He follows orders of those he knows are more powerful than him."

Ari nodded, "Aye. What is his story?"

Master hissed in Isa's ear, "Listen up, mutt, this is the only time you'll hear of your past."

The other man raised a brow, "Well, Vince, where'd you find 'im?"

Our Master looked up to Ari with a smirk, "Find him? Oh, I never found him. I paid good money for him."

"Really now?"

"Yes," Master motioned to have his friend and himself sit down. Isa and I kept still, standing in our spots. "I got Isa and Hayley about a year apart. Isa was rejected by his family, he was born into a peasant's family here and they noticed something odd about him when he was born."

Saix rose a brow and looked to me silently, while Ari mumbled, "Somethin' odd?"

"They noticed that as a child he seemed to attack most things that moved. Strange for a child, don't you think?"

"I thought you'd said 'e was a werewolf..."

"Oh, he is. But his family didn't know. They weren't werewolves themselves after all. He came from a family of travelers from another world." He looked at Isa, "It's where the elf ears and hair color come from. But, after his mother left him on the street, that Slave Trader found him. A few months later, the child was sold to me."

Ari nodded, "I see, what when 'e was sold?"

"I had the child do chores until he was about ten. We had to wait, wait until he was ready and his body had grown. Then the experiments could start. Little Isa learned very fast... that you do not fight back to those who are stronger than you. That you do not attempt to fight back..."

"The scar?"

"Yes, that's how he got the scar. The mutt tried to fight against me, he had to learn. That he was a failure, that he was not wanted by anyone. That he is lucky to be alive."

Ari nodded slightly, "And the girl...?"

Master gave a laugh, "Yes, her."

I stared at the floor, y'know, I really didn't want to hear this... how I was abandoned by my family and sold to this monster. Sure he got the information from that Slave Trader... but it could be wrong, right? I mean, really, he could have told him the wrong stuff, coulda got stuff mixed up.

I let out a light sigh, trying to block out Master's voice as best I could. But, what could I focus on if not the voice? I could keep to my thoughts, I suppose...

"The Trader told me that her mother had twins, a boy and girl. But she died shortly after giving birth. The father was left with the two and couldn't handle it. Said he had to get rid of one, it ended up being her. The boy takes the family name, pass the name on, the family lives longer. The father left the girl on the street, mind you, they lived in a simple farmer's town."

Ari hummed lightly, "He left the child to die?"

My eyes closed tightly, and I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I looked up, opening my eyes slightly to see Isa looking at me with concern in his eyes. We both were silent, our eyes doing the talking. He was saying that it was gonna be fine, no matter what Master said, because that was the past and it's over now.

I gave a faint smile, telling him I knew, it was all just hard to hear after I'd forgotten most of what happened. I didn't know truth from lies here, though from what my memory serves me, what he's said so far was true. Though, my memory is nothing to brag about.

Master shrugged, "I suppose, the man left her, and raised the boy. The Trader found her when she was older, however. She was around five when he found her."

Ari rose an eyebrow, "She survived on the streets fer five years, did she?"

"She did. Though, the Slaver did say that he found her near death when visiting the town. Strange though, she recovered quite fast by the Trader's reports. He had said that she seemed to go against orders, acted out on her own." I could practically hear the smirk on Master's voice. "I think she's learned by now." I looked up to him with a glare, and snarled.

Ari let out a laugh and nodded in my direction, "Doesn't seem as so, Vince. She looks in her own mind to me."

Master turned to face me and he growled out, "Perhaps she needs training."

I barked out at him, "You have no right in talking about me that way!"

He jumped up from his seat and moved quickly toward me. A fist tightened in my hair and yanked my head back, a yelp tore from my throat. Master growled, "I am your owner you do not speak out against me! Understand?"

I bared my teeth, "Yes, I understand. But I won't follow! As long as I can fight back, I will!"

He pulled back on my hair even more, "Oh, I know you still have pride, while Isa's has faded. Why do you think I brought you here?"

I tried to pull away, not going to give him an answer...

Master just forced my head back again, "My friend here is a Slave Trainer. A very skilled one at that. He will show you discipline, show you two that you are not to fight me."

Isa looked up, confused, "Sir..?"

"Isa, you're being trained here as well. I know you are loyal to me, but your wolf side will be tamed."

My friend nodded, "Yes, Master."

I could feel my fangs growing in my mouth, and I snarled, "You can't do this to him! He obeys you as it is!"

Master threw me to the ground before Ari, I caught myself on hands and knees. I looked up at him, eyes glowing.

Ari smirked, "Now, now. Put away the wolf part, girl. You're here to be trained, not to fight."

Now, he shouldn't be so sure about that...


	6. Chapter 6

I was locked in a small cell out in a barn with Isa. I was pacing back and forth behind the locked stable door. Master left us with the Slave Trainer for a while, until we learn our place, he said.

Ha. That's not gonna happen. All this is gonna do, is show us we can fight back. But of course, he still left us here. Ah well, it means we're free of the experiment, right?

"Hayley, calm down..." Isa mumbled from a corner of the small room.

"How can I calm down! We're going to be treated worse than with Master! We're only here to be beaten into behaving, or do you not realize that!"

Isa gave a low sigh, "Of course I realize it. But we cannot do anything to stop it. My hope of being saved from this nightmare we may call life died a long time ago."

"Oh, you don't think I noted that?" I replied still pacing in front of him, "I didn't give in yet, Isa... I don't know when I will, either. But I know I won't give up to this guy."

"He's stronger than us. How can you expect to beat him?"

I let a sly grin cross my features, "Wait for the moon."

Isa blinked at me, "That's when he's going to come out and hurt us... he's trying to tame that side, remember?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's why. That's when he'll be out here. It's when we can fight back!"

And... as if on queue, Ari walked into the barn and over to the stall we were trapped in. I swear, if the door wasn't metal, I woulda busted it down and killed the guy right then. Instead, I gripped the bars on the door and growled at him.

"Oh, relax, mutt. There's nothin' you c'n do to me. I'm out 'ere, you're in there."

I barked out at him... and I don't even know where it came from.. "Don't you call me that!"

"Ya think you can stop me from calling you that, dog?"

"Stop it!" I snarled and shook the bars of the door with all my strength, "Let me out of here!"

See, by that moment, I could feel my mind leaving. I felt the moonlight control and flare my anger, taking over my mind. I felt... powerful... Such a great feeling, raw power coursing through my veins.

Ari laughed out, "No matter 'ow strong ye feel, pooch, those bars can hold you. Why can't you be a good dog, like yer friend?" He nodded to where Isa was sitting in a corner, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs.

I looked at Isa and back to Ari. I snarled, "I haven't given up. I know Isa though, and he can get his hope back. I don't care what you think, what you say, or what you do."

"Oh, but you'll soon fin' out, mutt, I can and will break your hopes and dreams. I've done the same to many others like you."

"I'll win against you... I know I will. I'm not like the others, I can and I will fight back."

"'Not like the others' are ya?" Ari let out a harsh laugh, and it only made me grip the cell's bars tighter. He brought up his arm, showing me the cuts and scars. "Others have fought back. None have won against me. I'm an expert, dog."

"You haven't met us yet, then. We'll fight you!"

"Oh, really? Seems like your pal, there, has given up already."

I looked at Isa and frowned, turning back to Ari, I let out a low growl. "I can help him. I'll get him to believe again, just wait."

Ari laughed, "It's going to be difficult to train you, girl. But I love a good challenge."

And so do I, old man, so do I...

I snarled at Ari and gripped the bars of the cell tighter. A low growl escaped my throat as my eyes narrowed, "If you know what's good for you, you'd let me out of here..."

Ari snickered, "Oh please, girl. Wha' would make meh let ya out o' there?"

"If you let us out... I won't attack."

"Some'ow, I doubt that, puppy. 'm gettin' paid fer this. Why would I lose my best customer's pets?"

I growled again, tightening my grip on the bars. I bared my fangs, my teeth glistening in the moonlight. "I demand that you let me out of this cell!"

"Keepin' you in that cell, there, would make ya weak, dog." Ari gave me a grin, "Tha's why I'm keepin' ya in there."

"What are you talking about?" I nearly barked out at him.

"It's simple, little dog... I keep you in here, ya get weak. Ya get weak, Ah have an easier time 'training' you two."

Isa stood and moved to stand beside me. He crossed his arms over his chest and snarled. "Basically, you plan to starve us, and keep us locked in until we are too weak to fight back, correct?"

Ari gave a deep chuckle, looking over Isa's skinny figure, "Yer Master certainly gave you lessons on tha', didn't 'e?"

My friend spoke with no emotion in his voice, "He has taught us this lesson several times. Plus, I've learned to read the way people act, and the way you act is the same as our Master."

"Oh, is that true, mutt?" I saw Isa flinch at the name. Ari laughed and kept taunting, "It seems that not alot has gone into your stomachs. Ah don't know 'ow long you two can last without food."

I smirked, "We can last quite a while. That was one of Master's successful experiments." Isa nodded.

Ari smirked, "Stay here like good little puppies, or you'll need to be punished like the bad dogs you are."

"We are not dogs!" Isa nearly shouted at the man, snapping his jaws at Ari's hand on the cell's bar.

The Slave Trainer yanked his hand back as Isa grazed it with his fangs. A trickle of blood trailed down the big man's closed fist and dripped onto the hay covered floor. Ari smirked, "Does this mutt need to be punished already?"

Isa stood his ground, while I was there, arms crossed protectively, next to him, glaring down the man who was to replace our Master for a while. My friend snarled, showing his fangs, "I do not fear you, nor anything you would do."

Ari gave a dark laugh, "Ya don't do ya?" He pulled the cell's door to the side, sliding it open. He pushed me backwards, causing me to fall in a pile of hay. Isa was tugged forward by his wrist, through the cell door and next to Ari. I jumped up and tried to reach the door in time... it slammed shut in front of me, cutting me away from helping Isa. I cried out for him like a wounded wolf, whining for his safety.

The Slave Trainer chuckled, "Seems like your friend doesn' wanna see you hurt... boy, is she gonna be disappointed."

Isa was quiet; he looked down at the floor, trying to ignore the man talking to him.

Ari chuckled; he dug a fist in Isa's hair and pulled his head back. My friend bared his teeth, not giving the man any satisfaction of getting a pained noise from him. The Trainer snarled, pulling Isa's head back farther. My friend whimpered, closing his eyes lightly, trying to block out the pain.

I let out a light yelp, and sunk back into the cage. I let my hands move to cover my eyes; with any hope... this would all end soon...


	7. Chapter 7

I heard a faint yelp leave Isa's throat and a thump. I whipped my head to look up and saw Isa on the ground, lying on his side. His left hand was on his other arm, blood seeping through his fingers. I ran up to the door, gripping the bars of the cell. The hay under his shaking body was tinted a faint pink.

"I- Isa! Please, say something!" I cried out to him, begging the worlds that he was okay,

"Please, Isa, anything!"

He lifted his head weakly, and looked at me, "We won't give up..." He rolled onto his knees, his weak arm supporting himself, other hand covering the cut. He settled on one knee, breathing heavy. I whimpered, watching him closely.

Ari smirked, "Does the mutt need more punishment?"

Isa gasped, "No, please, no."

"Really? Are you sure, dog?" He crossed his arms over his chest and had the smirk practically glued on his features.

"Y-yes, please... no more..."

"What happen'd to the 'won't give up' crap?"

Isa visibly tensed, he lowered his head in a bow, "It has... left... I.. I cannot hope to defeat you..."

Ari dug his fist in Isa's hair, yanking him up to stand. My friend whimpered and clenched his eyes shut. The Slave Driver snarled and threw Isa forward; luckily he caught himself before he hit the ground. Ari tossed a bloody blade to the ground, so the point was digging into the dirt coated stable floor.

A yelp left my mouth as Ari held a boot on Isa's back, holding him down. The Slave Trainer chuckled, "I told ya, you ain't a match fer me. I've fought many to get 'em to b'have. Not a  
soul to beat me yet."

I could see trails of silvery tears running down Isa's cheeks as he begged for the pain to stop, "Please... Please..! I will not... not fight back... Please, let me go!"

Ari chuckled and ground his boot harder down on Isa's back, making my friend cry out. "Now, now, little dog... I dunno if ya're tellin' me the truth."

Isa clawed at the ground, "I will not fight! Honest... please... Let me go!"

"You better be telling the truth, or I'll be sure ta give you more scars to cry about."

"Isa won't fight...! H- Honest!"

Ari took his boot from Isa's back and knelt down beside him, gripping bloodied hair and pulling back, "You speak your own name... Why is that?"

Tears followed the already made trails down his cheeks, "Isa speaks th-this way when he is frightened... Please... No more..."

The Slave Driver stood and kicked Isa's side, making him let out a light yelp. "In the cell. Now."

My friend scrambled to his feet and watched the man open the cell door. Isa crawled into the cage like a dog with its tail between its legs. Ari laughed out pointedly, "Tha's 'ow it's done, mutt."

I barked out at him, "That does not count. Isa was broken already, he has gone through more, I can take far worse than he can."

"I'm sure you c'n, you rotten lil' dog. But we will not learn tha' lesson today, I have a guest for you two tomorrow. I'm sure you'll simply adore 'er."

For two days... two days we've been stuck in this cell. Ari hasn't visited us in a while, which is good, I guess. It saves us a good amount of blood if he doesn't come out, but  
when he does we both move to the back of the stable.

But today, he walked in dragging a kicking, screaming cat-girl thing. I've never seen one before, really. Such a fascinating creature... She had the tail, ears, and paws of a black cat, and had short fur. But she was standing next to Ari like a human. Ari walked over to our cell, pulling the girl by the wrist behind him. I heard Isa let out a growl as they moved closer to the outside of our cell.

The Slave Driver smirked and put his free hand on his hip, his other firmly gripping the cat's wrist. "'Ere's your new friend, mutt."

Isa let out a snarl and narrowed his eyes as Ari opened the door to our cage and pushed the cat in. I bared my fangs out of pure instinct and gave a small laugh when I felt the warmth of the moonlight on my back. My friend moved forward on all fours, sniffing at the air. We were both almost full form, and I mean, the fur, wolf ears, tail, snout, everything.

My friend growled and short a glare to Ari, "We do not want this."

The Slaver smirked, "Well too bad, dog. She's stayin' with ya in thar." With a barking laugh he turned and left the barn.

Another growl came from Isa, and he looked at the cat. "Name."It was more like an order than a question.

She stood shakily on her hind legs in the middle of the room, "N- name?"

I took a step forward, on all fours now, and let out a harsh bark, "Name!"

"I- I don't have one."

Isa let out a hollow bought of laughter in her direction, "You behave, Cat, do not anger us or you will pay. Understand?"

The feline-ish ears pressed against her head and the tail drooped, "Y-yes..."

"Good."

She watched as Isa circled her, a scary sight for her, I suppose. A big wolf with grayish-blue fur, piercing golden eyes and long fangs. I basicly looked the same as him form wise, except I was a bit smaller and had brown fur, the tip of my tail was blonde, as were my paws.

Isa sniffed at the air around her, "Familiar..."

I took a step forward, tilting my head to the side slightly, "What?"

"It smells of home. Of Master's woods."

"Our territory..."

"Yes." Isa growled out, "Ours."

He let out a howl and swiped out with his paw, cutting into the flesh of the Cat's lower leg and the cloth covering it. She fell to her hands and knees with a hiss of pain, I could see and smell the blood now staining the cloth. Isa walked around her and sat in front of her, she lifted her head to look at him. He growled, "You were on our territory." He bared his fangs and flicked the tip of his tail.

"I- I didn't know! I'm s- sorry!"

My friend brought his snout close to her nose and let out a huff of breath, "He thinks he trained us, but he is wrong. We have been waiting for something to take out our anger on. You are just right for that job, kitty, you will be harmed as we were. We will be sure of that."

I sat beside my friend, watching the cat carefully. Isa turned to me after a while and smirked, "Shall we welcome the creature? I think it is deserving of a meal."

"I do not know.. Perhaps.." I tilted my head to the side, "Isn't it a bit scrawny?"

Isa let out a barking laugh, "Does it matter? How long has it been since we had good, live prey?"

"Quite a while, my friend."

He nodded and let out a guttural purr, like a mountain lion on the prowl, "Indeed."

When we were talking the Cat managed to press herself into a corner of the stable, huddled on the hay. We both let our instincts come out, let the wolf take control. We both stood on all fours, stalking towards her. Isa's fur stood on end as he growled deep in is throat at the girl, he snarled and moved forward. My friend flicked the tip of his tail, and I found myself doing the same.

The Cat's eyes widened as we both moved forward, "P- please, don't.."

Isa let out a harsh laugh, "What would stop us?" His ears flattened against his head and he showed his teeth, "We are more powerful than you by far."

She practically attached herself to the corner, and we moved closer, letting out predatory growls. Isa raised himself shakily onto his hind legs, he smirked at the Cat who was smaller than him, though not by more than a few inches. But, knowing Isa, he'll take it to his advantage.

He lifted her head by a claw under her chin so she was looking into cold gold eyes, "Or do you disagree?"

"Y- you are stronger."

Guttural instinct now, we have no control, we don't know what we're doing at this point. The only way we could stop now is if someone came in and stopped us physically. By tomorrow we won't even remember this. But, hey, fine with me. The wolf gets to hunt and the human won't feel any guilt.

Isa gripped her chin in his, his claws drawing blood, and growled, "That's what I thought."

He pulled his hand away, fingers dragging in the fresh crimson. He brought his hand to his mouth breathing in the smell, then licking the blood away. My friend gave the girl a wild look, I could see the yellow of his eyes brighten. She shuddered, I sent a small smirk in her direction.

She pressed her ears back against her head, and whined. Isa let out a barking laugh,  
"What's wrong, brat? Scared to be locked in a cell with two starved werewolves?" He dropped back down to all fours and tilted his head, looking up at her, "Why, don't you trust us?"

"T- trust you? H- how could I trust you? You're vicious animals that're t- trying to k- kill me!" She basically screamed.

I bared my fangs, "Ah, now you're getting the picture."

Isa bit down on her tail and pulled her to the center of the room from the corner. she yowled out in pain, hissing out curses. My friend yanked hard once on her tail, sending her flying to a big hay pile. I walked over to them, and swiped out at the back of her leg with my claws. She hissed and fell to her hands and knees.

Isa stood in front of her, he sat down and lifted her head with a clawed hand. He snarled, golden eyes staring into brown, "Do you give in, or do we have to fight you?"

She extended her claws and grabbed Isa's wrist, claws digging into fur and skin. "I'm going to give in to you so easily."

She swiped out at Isa, hitting the side of his head and cutting into his cheek, drawing blood. My friend growled, looking at the girl. He bared his teeth and brought a hand to wipe at the blood. The back of his hand came back stained a dark red.

Nice going, Cat, just like poking a sleeping bear... Good luck...


	8. Chapter 8

Isa swiped out at the cat and let out a low growl. A hiss left her mouth and I could hear the throaty chuckle coming from Isa. He looked from the cat to where I was standing and he tilted his head, asking silent questions with his eyes. His right ear perked up, but the left one stayed against his head and he smirked, showing fangs.

The cat took a swipe at my friend's head again, but he moved in time for her to only cut off a bit of his fur. I sure as hell knew not to get mixed up in a fight with him, he's the Alpha, he wants to take down the prey on his own. But if he needs me, I'll jump in and help him. He walked around her on all fours, growling deep in his throat, sniffing at the creature he was looking at as prey.

Now, judging from the way this fight is going I can tell you all, I'm much better at battling, Isa's more of the commanding type if I do say so, myself. But, hey, don't tell him.

The cat jumped at him and caught her claws on the skin on his back, she smiled a fang revealing grin. My friend yowled out in pain, desperately trying to get the cat off of him. He whipped around, trying to snap at her with his teeth, she jumped on his back and dug her claws in more. He cried out and started bucking his back legs hoping to know her off, I guess. His eyes were wide and he let out a short cry when her claws cut farther into his flesh, blood trailing down his shoulders, drying with a red tinge on his fur.

I let out a low growl and jumped at her, successfully knocking her off of Isa's back. My friend was panting hard from franticly running around trying to get the weight off of him, he took a few weak steps and collapsed, blood dripping onto the floor from his shoulders and his cheek.

But... I could feel it, the moon was leaving, the sun was coming out, we were getting weaker by the moment. The cat had the advantage. My subconcious was coming back to me slowly, and my power was leaving.

I faintly heard Isa mumble, "Getting weak... she'll win... That creature... cannot win..." He was lying in a small pool of his own blood now.

I turned to the cat and snarled, baring fangs. She narrowed her eyes at me and her tail flicked, "I can see you're weak. Just give up now."

Gold eyes stared at me as I lowered myself to all fours, "I'll never give in." With a big breath, I jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. One paw on her shoulder, the other pressed against her throat.

She struggled, clawing at my hand, but it only made me push down harder. Wide feline eyes stared at me, gasping, struggled breaths forced out words, "Please..! Let me go...!"

I let out a growl, "Don't know why I should, Kitty."

She took in desperate breaths, "Stop..."

A few seconds later, Ari walked into the barn, seeing one bleeding werewolf lying on his side, and the other one attacking the cat. He flew to our cell and opened the gate, kicking me off of the cat. I skidded to a stop on my side a few feet away. Ari glared hard at me, "Don't mess with my customer's pets, you mutt."

I looked to Isa, making sure he was okay. He was sitting in the corner of the stable, head down and eyes closed. The both of us were slowly changing our forms back to human, loosing the fur, senses and everything else.

Ari picked up the cat by the scruff of her neck, he lifted her so her feet weren't even touching the ground. I could tell I was human again, in form at least, a bit of the anger from the wolf's fight was still pumping the heated blood through my veins.

Ari kept his grip on the cat and he walked toward me, "After I so kindly let your Master keep you here... you attack your own room mate. Tsk, tsk, mutt, I thought you'd behave yourself." He dealt a blow to my ribs and I groaned in pain, "I think Isa learned his lesson, though, huh?"

I turned to look at my friend, drying crimson down his arms and his back, claw marks on his cheek. He was breathing deeply, eyes closed.

"I- Isa..?"

Weakly, he listed his head and let out a whine, not verbally speaking. He let his head fall again.

Ari turned back to me, "Your Master is coming soon to fetch you. Be ready."

Master walked into the barn to see the two of us in the cell. I was sitting in a corner, knees to my chest, muttering quietly. Isa hunched over, sloppy bandages covering his shoulders and back. Master let out a familiar dark chuckle as he walked closer to us, "Did my little pets like their stay here?"

I lifted my head and shot a glare in his direction, "Loved it."

Master smirked and turned to face my friend, "Isa!"

He looked up from the ground, dark rings under his eyes, blinking lazily, "Y- yes?"

Master shook his head slowly, "Tsk, tsk, have my pets forgotten who their Master is during their stay?" He opened the door to our cell and shut it after he entered. He walked to where my buddy was and gripped his shoulder, "Now, Isa, what did you say?"

My friend winced when the hard grip rested on his cuts, "I- I said, 'Yes, S- Sir.'"

Master tightened his grip on Isa's shoulder, making my friend let out a pitched cry, "No, no, I think you left out that last part, my pet."

Isa shook his head, "No, sir, I d- did not."

Master growled, "Do not lie to me, mutt!"

Isa let out a high yelp as Master hit him. He whimpered, tears sof pain dripping down his cheeks.

"I apologize, Sir." He whined, "I am s- sorry, Master."

"There you go, dog, remember who owns you; who is in charge of you."

I glared at Master, too afraid to say anything. Too smart, also. Only a foolish beast would speak out against their Master. He let out a deep laugh, as Isa tried to free himself of the painful grip on his shoulder. Master released his grip on my friend's shoulder, Isa letting out a low whine.

He looked at me, sending a manic grin that had shivers shooting up my spine. Master walked to me, looking down at me with a hardened stare. I looked up at him, my golden eyes clashing with his harsh grey.

"Do you remember your manners, little one?"

I clenched my teeth, and growled out my answer, "Yes, Sir..."

"Good." He let a smirk cross his features, "I have a new experiment when we get back to our home. Another gene."

"Sir, may I ask what it is called?"

"Now, my little pet, wouldn't that just ruin the surprise?"

"Yessir."

"Very good, it is time to go, my puppies. Back to our home."


	9. Chapter 9

The musky scent of the house so suddenly caught me by surprise, I've actually missed it. It's a way better smell than the animals and other slaves in the barn at Ari's. But hey, can't get too happy too quick. Being back in Master's home means being test subjects again. Time for torture and the experiments.

Maybe this time we can fight back, if Master gives us a good gene. It could help up get free. But, it depends, I suppose, if we're strong enough to survive it. For all I know, we could die from this one.

We'd die where we live, so no biggie, right? We really have nothing to live for anymore, our families didn't want us, we have no education, heck, we're werewolves! What chances do we have out there if we do get free?

The slam of he door shook me from my thoughts and I squinted to see in the dark of our home. "Do you want to go outside, my pets?"

Isa and I both shook our heads, "No, Sir."

A smirk split Master's features, "Well, that's just too bad. I need to get the new experiment ready, so, out with the both of you."

He opened the door and pushed the two of us outside. A moment passed and we started to feel the burn of the sunlight, that stupid experiment was the worst I have to say. We both ran as fast as we could to the forest, feeling the relief of the shade.

Almost as soon as we sat down under the trees, I heard something. A low growl left my throat, and before I even knew what was happening, I was running deeper into the forest, Isa's footsteps following mine. I skid to a stop and look around, my breathing was rough, eyes glowing.

"What did you see?" Isa asked as soon as he caught up.

"I didn't see anything... I heard it again..."

"The same thing as last time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah."

Wolf senses took over my mind and the human part didn't notice that I had already started running. The wolf part picked up everything about the creature, but the human part couldn't make out what exactly it was. I could feel the change of my physical appearance, one of the old experiments. Master had said that this potion gave us the power to change into the animal we are most like, only when the heart races, we have no control over when we change. He made sure not of fear or he'd be dead now for sure.

Fully a wolf now, I jumped and pushed down the prey... er... person onto the ground. "What are you doing in my territory?" I growled.

"I didn't know it was yours!" It... um.. She cried. She had brown hair and tannish skin with a green outfit.

Claws dug into her shoulders and she let out a pained cry. "You do not look from around here... who are you? Where did you come from?"

Her breathing got heavy out of fear, "N- Name's Katie... I- I came through a door s- somewhere, and it led me here."

"Is that so..? Well-"

"Get away from her." Isa's commanding tone caught my attention.

"Wh- what? But Isa!"

"Now."

I backed away, and the girl rose so she was sitting up, rubbing her shoulders, hands coming back bloody.

I sat next to Isa, he was still human, aside from glowing eyes and sharp claws. He looked to her, "What are you doing here? Why did you not try to go back to your home?"

"I- I said, I just walked through a d- door and a weird town, th- then I arrived here. I- I got lost... couldn't find my way back..."

We both turned our heads at the sound of Master's voice calling for us. "Isa! Hayley! Get over here, NOW!" I hear the crunch of leaves under the boots Master always wears in the labs.

A whimper left my throat, "I- It's Master! W-we must be very far from home. We c- could not hear him, he is going to be angry!"

The girl looked at me, clearly confused, "'Master'?"

My heart was racing, I looked at her, "Please, I know I do not know you well, but you must leave now! Please, listen to me!" I nudged her side with my head, "Leave, you do not want him to see you!"

She got to her feet, "W- wait, what..?"

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, I barked out at her, "We do not have time for this! Please, go!"

"O- okay..." She scrambled to her feet and ran into the woods, disappearing behind a tree.

A similar dark voice sounded from behind me, my ears folded back out of fear, "Ah, there you two are.."

I spun around to see Master's hand buried in Isa's hair, pulling his head back. My friend's chest was heaving, teeth clenched, and Master was smirking.

"When you didn't come at my call; I got worried that my little pets had run off. Now I see that was not the case." He let Isa's head fall forward and he walked over to me. "Now, what happened here?" He ran his hand over the fur and wolf ears, "Did the dog find something to chase? Is that why you are out so far in the forest? Is this your fault, mutt?"

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, "Y- yes, Sir."

He flicked out his army knife and ran it down the fur on my neck, cutting away at a bit of it as he went. As my heart sped up out of fear, I slowly started to revert to my human form. I looked at Isa, he was standing obediently, with his eyes closed and head down.

A rustle came from the forest and Katie fell out from behind a tree, landing on her hands and knees. Master looked over at her, as did I, "Oh, now what do we have here? A resident of Christmas Town?"

She looked up to him with a burning glare, not saying a word, I suppose the blade he held to my, now human, throat posed a risk.

Master gave a very… out of character smile, "Now, dear, you can talk to me, I won't harm you."

She stood and brushed leaves off of her clothes. I was still sitting on my knees, from when I was a wolf, she nodded in my direction. "You're going to hurt them."

Master grinned, "Yes, yes, my dear. You see, they belong to me, they are my pets. I can do whatever I wish with them."

"You can't own people."

"Oh, but I can. Maybe you can't in that pathetic little town of yours. But here, in the real world, we can." She stayed quiet and just looked at him. Master smiled again, "Come, little one, I'll take you back to your home tomorrow, it is getting late."

I looked up to her, eyes pleading, shaking my head; mouthing the word 'no' over and over. Master quickly hit me in the back of the head with the blade, bringing out a quick yelp from my throat.

Isa looked up and locked eyes with me, we both knew, he wouldn't experiment on her; he'd study her, act all buddy-buddy.

I looked back to Master, he was watching Isa. I turned to the girl, she quickly mouthed, 'I just want to help you.' My eyes widened… help? That doctor guy said he would help. But he never got his proof. If she came with us, she would witness the experiments. I mean, our house isn't that big. If Master does the experiment, and we yell loud enough, she'll be bound to come find us.

I gave a slight nod, and she looked in Master's direction, "Okay… I'll go."

He smiled, "Excellent."

Once we got to the house, Isa and I were pushed through the door, falling to our hands and knees. I guess the fact that the girl is here doesn't mean anything to him. Master walked in after us and saw us on the ground. He gave me a swift kick to the ribs and stars exploded in my vision, tears of pain pricking at my eyes.

Katie walked in a few seconds later, seeing my lying on the ground, gripping my side and Isa scrambling to get to his feet. "What did you do to them?"

Master looked at us then to her, "Oh, don't concern yourself with them. They're nothing to a town resident like you."

I get to my feet and shoot a glare and a low growl in Master's direction. Katie heard me, I guess, she glared at him too and said, "They aren't nothing. They're people, they have rights."

Master gave a light chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure they do. Unfortunately for them, they're under my control." He smiled, "Now, your room will be upstairs, there are three rooms up there. Two bedrooms and the bathroom. My room is locked, and yours will not be."

She nodded and I stared blankly at Master, that was the room Isa and I shared. I let out a whine, "B- but, Sir, where will Isa and I go..?"

"Let our guest have your room, mutt, you two will be sleeping downstairs."

Isa visibly shuddered, "B- but, Master, c- can't we stay up here?"

"No, you cannot. I planned it this way anyway. You are to stay down there. I will be down shortly, understand?"

We both nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Meet me down there, dogs."

Master has been gone for a while, getting ready for the experiment, I suppose. He was upstairs with Katie for about five minutes, helping with the room. But he's down here now, in the equipment room filling the shots.

Is' and I are sitting on our respected medical tables. I just stare at the ground, listening to Isa tapping his fingers on the metal table. I let out a light sigh as the tapping stilled, we both heard the all too familiar sound of boots on the hard wood floor leading into the room.

"Do you know what I enjoy about experiments, my pets?"

We shook our head, speaking in unison, "No, Sir."

"That there can be variables. We can change things in the experiment, we can fix them. There is an unlimited supply of creatures to test on, understand?" He pulled out the pocketknife and pressed it to Isa's throat, "I want to attempt a risk in this one."

I looked at him, tilting my head slightly, "What would that be, Sir?"

"Blood loss, mutt. I want to see if a less amount of blood in one of you will cause a different reaction to the gene."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, Isa..." He dug the blade into pale flesh, dragging it down his neck; bringing a trail of blood down to his collarbone, following the knife. "You're going to be my variable." He brought the blade away, and smirked.

"Y- yes, Sir." Isa mumbled, bringing his hand to his neck.

Master walked over to me and took out a needle, pricking it into my wrist. I burning liquid shot into my vein, making me deeply inhale. Pain soaring through my body.

He walked back over to Isa, pressing on the sides of his cut to get more blood out. My friend let out a gasp of breath, blood dripping down his neck quickly. Then... Master wrapped it up. I had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping, he never, never wrapped our wounds. I knew what it was for though, so did Isa.

Master gripped Isa's arm, turning it so the palm of his hand was facing up. He stabbed the needle into my buddy's arm, bringing forth a bubbling whimper. Master laughed, he spun on his heel and walked out of the room without a word.

But, we have the new gene now. Master hasn't told up what it is. He said it would 'taint our minds, and make us think that we are feeling what the gene is, when it is not working.' Ha, like we'd ever do that.

The two of us are doing our chores now, I mean it's not like we have nothing to do. I take care of the horses, and Isa does stuff like cut firewood, get food and stuff. Is' walked into the barn and dropped wood near the door. He nodded to Katie, who I was talking with, while brushing a mare.

"Hello. How are you doing?" He asked once he walked in. We slightly tone down what we talk about, so if Master walks in he won't find that we're discussing him or the experiments.

"I'm fine, Is'. You still sore?" I kept brushing the horse's mane, her tail flicking a few times.

"Still hurting a little bit..." He mumbled.

Katie looked over to us, "What's wrong, Isa?"

He blinked slowly, and gave a little laugh, "Want a list?"

She shook her head, sinking back on the hay bale that she was sitting on.

Isa walked over to a big stallion, he smiled in Katie's direction, "You see, that is what's wrong with this world. We rely on strength. Because we have no strength, no power, we are ranked under everyone else. Simple, really. Intelligence holds nothing in society nowadays. If one is powerful and smart, good for them, they get respect. Just smart, none; just powerful, yes."

She nodded slowly, "I've never thought about it like that."

I looked at her, "When you live like we do, you don't have a lot to do but think."

She nodded again, then jumped when Master's voice rang from outside, "You two get out here, NOW!"

Isa and I looked at each other, and then jetted out of the barn, following the voice.


	10. Chapter 10

We both fell to a halt outside the house, Master was standing outside with his arms crossed, tapping a foot impatiently. "Good job, mutts. New record time." He smirked.

The door to the house opened abruptly, out walking a nicely dressed man. He stopped beside Master, nearly taller than him. The man pushed the rim of his hat up, tired grey eyes watching Isa and me. The man turned to Master and quirked an eyebrow, "What did you say they were?"

"Werewolves." He replied quickly, "I've also given them the gene of those creatures you admire so much."

The man smiled, "Oh, really, now? Interesting, indeed. Have they shown any traits as of yet?"

Master shook his head, "No, no, Bradley, not yet."

"Unfortunate. If they show signs, be sure not to anger them, or your life could be on the line." He brushed a bit of his hair behind his ear, "Amazing creatures, are they not? 'Treat them with kindness, and they will be loyal to you. But," He turned away from us and looked at Master. "hurt them, beat them, and threaten them... and you will soon pay the price.' Thus says the old tales."

Isa tilted his head, "Master... who is he?"

"This is Bradley, the adviser to my experiments with you two."

The stranger walked over to us, he circled around me then moved on to Isa. He traced a few fingers down the cuts on his neck, my friend flinched as soon as the hand touched his skin. Bradley moved to trace the claw marks all over Isa's chest, shoulders, and back. My friend's teeth clenched and his breathing hitched as pressure came in contact with his wounds. Brad let out a 'hmm' and turned on his heel to face Master. "What has happened to him?"

"He got caught in a fight." Was the quick response.

"Yes, from the look of it, it was with a big cat... He looks like he's in pain, what did you say their names were?"

"Isa and Hayley."

Bradley looked at Is' again, "Isa, are you in pain?"

My friend looked away, "No, Sir, I am fine."

I watched as the scholar placed his hand on the cuts again. Isa took a sharp intake of breath, he gripped the scholar's wrist in an iron grip, digging claws into pale skin.

Bradley looked at the claws and let out a laugh, "Are you positive it does not pain you?"

Is' glanced at Master, my eyes following in the same direction. Master slowly shook his head, and glared at my friend.

My buddy stepped away from the scholar, letting his wrist go. "I am fine, honest."

Brad let out a short laugh, "Of course you are."

Master let a out a low chuckle, and Isa whipped around growling deep in his throat. Man, Isa's health must really be going downhill if he's growling at Master. I expected him to get hit, bu instead, Brad clapped his hand on Master's shoulder, "Look-it that, Vince, showing the Berserker gene already! Easily angered, physical changes." He walked up to Isa and lifted his hand, which was now sporting long, deadly claws. He turned his hand, picking at each finger, examining the claws. "Interesting, very interesting."

I could see Isa folding his ears back, unsure of what the advisor was going to do. He was so used to pain, he looked like he was expecting the man to smack him. Brad let go of his hand, and looked into glowing eyes. The scholar spun again and walked back to Master, muttering under his breath.

Master looked a little puzzled, "What is it?"

He looked up, "I guess the gene changes the physical aspect more so that supposed to, mayhaps because they are werewolves. The claws are normal, as are glowing eyes, but look, there's fur growing along his arms." He let out a short laugh, "Looks like your 'pets' are becoming more and more like you, eh, Vince?"

Isa's breathing got heavy, fists clenched. He glared at Brad, growling out everything that he said, "Don't you compare me to that... that Monster!"

The advisor let out a laugh, "That 'monster' is standing right here." He motioned to a oddly calm Master, "I expect he is going to hit you once I'm gone." Brad took a step closer to Isa, lowering his voice, "He doesn't want me to hear the screams."

Is' blinked, "What... n- no, he doesn't..."

"Oh please! I saw his last test animals, I was there when they died, don't tell me that he doesn't." He smiled cruelly, "I know all ways that your Master hurt them, he probably does the same to his new slaves."

I looked to him, "W- we aren't slaves..."

"You're right, you aren't slaves. You're pitiful, pet experiments."

I looked down at the ground, hearing Master chuckle lightly. He turned his back, "I'll be in the house, watch the dogs will you?"

"Yes, we'll be in the barn."

Master grunted and stalked into the house, slamming the door behind him. I looked up and saw Brad already walking, Isa and I hurried to catch up with him. We walked into the barn to see Katie petting one of the stallions.

Brad turned to Isa, and nodded his head toward the barn door. "Isa, go pick up the firewood and stack it near the door." I watched as Isa nodded and walked toward the firewood and crouched down, picking it all up.

The advisor looked to me, "You two must realize that I do work over your Master, that I am on his side. Not matter how kind I act toward you two."

"But you do not seem like one to work with... him..." I mumbled.

"All simply for research." He replied turning to see Isa standing, all the firewood neatly stacked.

My friend growled, "Why would you do this? You hurt people, for research? That's all?"

Brad nodded, "Yes, of course. It isn't like I do the experiments on my own. I don't harm you, that's all Vincent."

Isa bared his fangs, "It still all goes back to you in the end!"

The advisor snarled and took Isa's chin in a rough grip, digging his fingernails into pale skin, making my friend flinch. "Do not blame me for anything, mutt. I won't hesitate to punish you."

Katie and I just stared at the two of them, I saw Isa's eyes flash gold, "Get your hands off of me."

"Don't you order me around, you pathetic creature."

White fangs glowed in the moonlight, and Isa snarled, "Don't speak like that to me and I won't order you!"

Brad snickered. "Oh, tsk, tsk, getting angry already." He released Isa's jaw and pushed him back and down onto the ground. "The gene seems to really be sinking in to you, Isa. If I were your Master, I'd be terrified. Too bad I'm not."

Isa wiped drops of blood on the back of his hand, "What gene did he give us anyway?"

I looked at Brad, he smiled, "The Berserker gene. Fascinating creatures, Berserkers. Now the slightest thing can set you off. The littlest thing can make you go one a rampage. But," He continued, looking at me, "if you reside on the side of fear... you will not learn to fight back, you will forever be stuck on that side."


	11. Chapter 11

A few days have passed since they first arrived, and Brad and Katie were still here, staying in the house. Isa and I have grown accustom to sleeping in the labs, it's cold and dull... but we have been through worse, right?

Right now, I'm sitting in the sun just outside the barn, trying to warm up from the night in the basement. I know I've got to do my chores soon, but at the moment I can barely feel my feet, and to tell the truth, I'm real worried right now.

Why would advisor be here, at our home, now, anyway? I mean, he had said that he was around when the previous 'test animals' died... Does that mean something is going to happen? Did Master tell him that Isa has been acting strange? So many questions have been floating around in my mind in the past few days...

I looked up quickly when I saw boots walking by me, but relaxed quickly, it was Brad. He nodded toward me and lifted the rim of his hat, and walked into the barn. Next was the sound of hooves, Katie was in the barn with the horses. You can usually find her in there brushing the stallion who has seemed to taken to her.

I jumped to my feet, snapping away from my thoughts as a high pitched yelp followed by a scream for help filled the air, Isa! I ran toward the sound, it was coming from near the house. I fell to a stop, a light cry ripping from my throat.

Master's hand was wrapped around Isa's throat; he was practically being lifted into the air. My friend was frantically clawing at the hands blocking off his air. I could see trails of blood going from his the corners of his eyes, tears of pain and fear mixed in. His nose had just started bleeding, and there were crimson colored cuts on his cheeks. His eyes were wide, staring at Master.

I screamed, "Let him GO!"

Master turned to look at me and he smirked, dropping Isa to the ground. My friend landed on his hands and knees, gasping for air. Blood steadily dripped from his nose, onto the ground.

I rushed over to him and fell to my knees, "Is', are you okay? Please, be okay!"

He took a shuddering breath, "Y- ye..."

I looked up to Master, "Why did you do this? You could have killed him!"

He walked around Isa's body and smirked, "Exactly."

"You wanted to kill him?"

"When a pet does not obey the Master, he deserves it."

"What could he have possibly have done to deserve death?" I felt the hot sting of tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"The mutt cannot do his worth of the work any longer. Why should I pay to keep him around?"

"Because his life was ruined! He- He had put up with you!"

He put a hand over his heart, "Oh, you wound me, dear." Master smirked, and kicked Isa in the side, bringing out a startled cry. He fell to the ground, in a puddle of his own blood. Master kicked him again so he was lying on his back. Golden eyes were hazy, and half lidded. He was a mess... I couldn't hold back my tears as I saw him lying there.

I wiped blood from under his eyes and looked up at Master, "Why... why would you do this to him? We were nothing but loyal to you!"

Master chuckled and kicked my friend again, making him gasp and roll his head to the side. A wave of anger swept through me, "Stop it! You can't do this to him!"

"Oh, but I can. I own you, I can do whatever I wish." Master crouched down on the other side of Isa's body, digging a fist in his bloodied hair. He pulled his head back, fully exposing his throat. Isa whimpered, obviously scared for his life.

A low growl let loose in my throat, "Let. Him. Go."

Master looked up at me, dominance glowing in his eyes, "I think not." He pulled Isa's head back farther, bringing the blade to his throat.

At the first touch of the steel to his throat, Is' whimpered, and tears dripped down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, breathing heavy. He raised an arm to grasp Master's hand, "P- pl- please..."

Master snarled, "So sorry, mutt. You deserve it."

With that the knife slit my friend's throat, and he let out a breathless gasp. The last sparks of life left his eyes, his arm dropped to the dirt with a thump. Master took his hand from Isa's hair, letting his head drop into a pool of blood.

I stare at Master, tears streaming down, "You MONSTER! How could you!"

Master stood, looking down at me, "I hope you learned the lesson that he failed to acknowledge"

Tears dripped onto the ground, Master had left with orders for me to take care of Isa's body... I... I can't... I can't leave his side, just can't. His throat finally stopped bleeding, but the grass under him was stained a horrible brown color. My hands were covered in his blood from trying to get his neck to stop bleeding.

But I knew if he was still here, he would tell me that I shouldn't be sad of his death. He would want me to be happy that he is safe and healthy now. But, I just can't be happy; the one person that cared for me, and the one person I cared about was gone... It's like losing a brother...

From behind me, I could hear Brad and Master talking... err.. more like shouting. Brad swiftly kicked Master in the leg, "You idiot! Why did you kill him?"

"It was my test animal, I can do what I want."

"I understand he was yours, Vincent. He was one of the most loyal test animals you have had! Do you understand what you have done? Not to mention how much those formulas cost? I didn't find them on the streets! Those were expensive; the last thing I want to see is them wasted before I get to see the results!"

"You can see the results on the girl." Master snarled.

"There are FACTORS in experiments, you dolt! The ones that matter now; Isa was male and he was older. Those play a role in the results!"

"Well isn't it just so unfortunate that those results are lost now."

"They're lost, huh? The results are in his DNA. Why can't I just get a sample of blood from him?"

Master let out a bought of laughter, "You want to go over there, near an upset Berserker, just to get research data? You'll be killed!"

"No, I won't. You just don't know how to handle this situation."

"If you want to risk your life, Bradley, be my guest."

I ripped a piece of cloth from my shirt sleeve and started wiping blood from Isa's face, willing myself to stay calm. Brad circled around to the other side of Isa, across from me.

"I'm sorry about this..." He mumbled.

I growled and sent a glare at him, "I'm sure you are..."

"Really... I am. It's not like I wanted to see him die."

"No, you just wanted your test results! You didn't care about him! You never cared about him, even when you saw what he was going through!"

"Stop. I did care. I just couldn't get involved..."

"Because you are the one that subjected these experiments on us! It all goes back to you in the end!"

"Don't you blame that pathetic man you call your 'Master'?"

I barked, "Of course I do! I blame the both of you!"

Brad stood and glared down at me, "Best not talk like that to those superior to you. Lest you be killed next."

My eyes widened, "N- no... Please, please don't kill me, S- Sir..."

"Ah, there is your respect. Be sure not to lose it."

"Yes, yes, Sir." I nodded my head franticly. They would kill me the same way they killed Isa... Pain, blood loss, choking... Isa's death flashed before my eyes again.

Brad turned his head to look at Isa, "Pathetic." He turned away and started walking, "Be sure to clean all this up."


	12. Chapter 12

It's been quite a while since I've spoken to anyone besides Master... and that's only when he orders me around and I give a 'Yes, Sir.' I... I just really can't handle this stuff anymore. Sometimes I really wish Master had killed me too...Brad had taken Katie home a yesterday, but he stayed. So I'm here with Master and Brad.

I feel like I'm going to go crazy... my mind in swimming, and I just wish I could fight back. With my luck, I will fight back, and I'll probably lose. I can't even begin to think of how I would win in a fight with Master. He has weapons... like, I'm pretty sure he has a gun in the attic. How can I fight against a gun? That's right, I can't.

I would run away... but I really don't have the will power anymore. I would have no where to go, no one to turn to if I get injured... Isa would have thought of something. I'm no good at this.

Most people think their lives are hard. Ha. Just try living a day in mine. Looking out at the forest, I don't even have the will to get up and walk to the woods to get out of the burning sun. But, by now, it's just a dull ache that I can ignore.

"Well," Brad snuck up behind me, "Have you found a way to get out yet?"

"Out of what?" My voice was weak, raspy from not being used in a while.

"Out of here, away from all this. You must have a plan by now." He sat down beside me.

I folded my wolfish ears back, "No, no matter what option I chose, though, I don't have a good chance of surviving it..."

"Perhaps we will meet in the next life, then?"

I blinked, turning to look at him, "What are you talking about, Sir? There is no such thing as a 'next life'."

"Heh, are you sure about that?"

"I- I'm not sure... But I assume I should listen to you, huh?"

"Why would you think that?" He raised a brow.

"You... you're a scholar, right? You're smart... I'm just, as you guys all say, an experiment. I have no knowledge of any of this..."

Brad let a little smile grow on his features, "Even being a scholar does not provide you with knowledge of everything. You know, some people can be smart without study. Street smart. Sometimes, they are more intelligent than those that study in schools."

"What do you mean..?"

"Isa was far more intelligent than many scholars I have come in contact with. He has lived through a good twenty years of this stuff. He has had knowledge of being a slave, being an experiment, and being a werewolf. Those are things I will never know the feeling of."

I shook my head, "Y- you do not want to know this feeling, Sir. You do not want to know what any of this is like... Please, Sir... Praise your life, and praise your place in society." I looked away from him, settling my gaze on the ground. "Please, Sir, do not ever say you want to know what this is like."

"Why is that?"

"It... It is horrible. S- So much pain... You do not want to go through what we have... trust me..."

Master has been forcing more and more work on me in the past days, and I can't take it much longer... I've had to do Isa's chores on top of my own, which means I need to cut wood and bring it to the barn, feed and brush the animals, take care of the garden, and more. I barely have time to eat or sleep anymore.

Sometimes... on rare days, Brad will help me carry firewood to the barn. But aside from that, I get no help. Heh, why would I?

Master is watching me rush around the barn doing chores right now, getting feed for the horses and brushing each one. Its not like he has anything better to do... can't he go annoy Brad..? I do everything a little faster because he's watching

Brad hasn't been out of his room in a while, he's been studying something... but when I had asked he wouldn't answer me.

Master hummed from a bit behind me. It's really scary to think that one man can ruin a life.. change it so much. Or that they can take a life... Strike that, it's not scary... it's terrifying. I don't know how I've lasted so long, especially with the advisor around now.

Oh, speak of the devil... Brad just walked in, scribbling some stuff down in a notebook. He walked over to Master and tapped his shoulder, "Vincent."

"What?"

"I wanted to know I you were interested in knowing what I found in Isa's blood."

Master turned to look at him, "You have the results?"

"Yes, now do you want to see them or not?"

"Of course I want to see them, what did you find?"

"It seems that no matter the precautions you could have taken, he would have died within the week. That, or he would have killed someone. He was going stir-crazy."

"Hm, I suppose I did the right thing, in killing him, eh?"

Brad snapped his notebook shut, "What you did was by no means right. Though it was safer than letting him rampage."

"What do you mean?"

"Too much rage was boiling in his blood. If it had kept up he would have gone completely crazy."

Master let out a growl, he turned to face me and walked over. I quickly turned back to the horse I was brushing and continued my work. Master clapped his hand on my shoulder, making me flinch. "I trust that you will not turn out the same, dog."

"S- Sir, I d- do not know..."

He snarled, "It better not happen."

"I- I d- don't know what will h- happen, Sir... I- It could-"

He smacked me hard across the face, making me whimper. Master snarled and gripped my chin in his hand, "You better learn to control yourself if you wish to live."

"Y- yes, S- Si- Sir!"

"Good." He lifted me a few inches off the ground, his hand around my throat, and threw me at the barn's wall. The back of my head thunked against the wood, sparks of pain bursting in front of my vision. I slumped to the ground, falling on my side. Blood dripped from newly opened cuts, from the knife injuries I was 'rewarded' with yesterday for speaking out against Master.

I could feel the blood running along my skin on my arm and down my neck. It hurts so much... I can't go on much longer if this keeps happening. My mind is swimming, vision growing foggy. I tried to push myself to sit up, only to gain a shocking pain shooting up my spine. I dropped back down to the ground, with a grunt.

Oh, please... whatever god there is... I need help... I- Isa... why did you have to go..? I need you...

Brad and Master's voices were growing faint, "Vincent, Why are you harming her? It isn't going to help anything."

"Once she's gone, I can start a new experiment."

"Don't end her life now, you idiot! We need some more information so you don't screw up again!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

"Ha, don't even try to attack me, I can easily beat you in both a battle of intelligence, and strength."

My eyes began to close slowly, the sweet feel of unconsciousness finally setting in... Finally... I won't know what's going on... I'll feel safe... Be in my own world of darkness... But... a bit of fear that I may not wake up...

I... I hope I do... I don't wanna... die... so soon...


	13. Chapter 13

Groggily, I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of a room. I turned my head to the side, seeing books and papers strewn on a desk. Shockingly enough, I was in my old bedroom. I noticed my cuts were all covered, and it wasn't Master's usually sloppy job, so it's safe to assume he didn't help me...

I groaned as I sat up, the scratchy gauze rubbing against the cuts on my arms, and the large gash on my back. I brought a hand to my head and winced, the bright light making me slightly dizzy.

I blinked a few times, looking around the room, standing up shakily. Noticing for the first time that Brad was sitting in a chair, hunched over writing in the notebook. I stumbled over, tapping his shoulder lightly, "B- Brad..?"

"Oh, you're awake." He turned to look at me, putting the notebook down. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm... F- fine... what happened?"

"Your idiot of a Master tried to kill you."

"D- Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. He wanted to kill you so he could start a new experiment with a new specimen."

"O- Oh..."

Brad shook his head, "But I can't let that happen, I need you around for a little while longer."

I winced, stepping back from him, "Y- you, you wish t- to test something... o- or... N- no... Please, no..."

He got to his feet and walked toward me. I inched back, nearly shaking with fear. Brad spoke quietly, "I'm not going to do anything. Relax. I just meant that I wanted to see how all of this played out."

"What do you mean..?"

"I have a feeling that all of this will turn around. Karma is going to get your Master."

I looked up at him, confused, "Karma... who is that..?"

He chuckled lightly, "No, no, not a person. Karma is like... a vibe. If you do something good for someone else, something good will happen to you. But if you do something bad, something bad will happen to you."

My ears folded back, I felt like a total idiot... "Oh... Did Karma get me? I must have done something very, very bad for this to happen..."

He shook his head, "Karma can't get to everyone. But when it's alerted, it'll go right to work on setting things right."

"It... knew when... when Is' died?"

He nodded. "Do you understand, now?"

"I think so..." I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry..."

He sounded puzzled, "What for?"

"Y- you taught me... and you are a superior. Superiors never teach those under them. Especially not slaves..."

"Ah, but I'm not. Vincent is your Superior."

"I suppose... Uhm... Sir? How long was I out of work?"

"A day or two."

I started to panic, "Oh n- no! Master will be angry! I- I must go!" I started walking to the room's door.

"Wait, no, there's a full moon!"

I paused, "Th- then I must go down to the labs if I cannot do my chores..."

"You know that the light could hit you, even in the halls. Don't risk it. Stay here, I'll go downstairs."

"N- no, no. If I stay here... he- he will be mad. Mad that I took your room... I must leave..."

"Don't you think he'll be equally upset if you revert to your full wolf form and disobey a superior?"

"No... more angry..."

Brad crossed his arms over his chest, "So, what do you do if I tell you to stay here?"

"O- obey, Sir."

"Good. I will be down in the living room."

"You sure... Sir?"

"I'm sure."

I gasped, quickly sitting up, claws digging into the wooden floor. I had slept on the floor, in the corner of the room, still felt bad for making Brad leave his own room. Footsteps rang out in the hallway outside the room.

Master knocked on the door, making me jump slightly. He knocked again and I silently thanked whoever was looking down at me that I had locked the door. "Bradley, are you there?"

I faintly heard Brad calling from downstairs, "I'm in the kitchen, Vincent."

Master hummed thoughtfully, he turned and walked down the staircase, boots thumping on the wood. I creaked the door open and stuck my head out, watching Master disappear down the staircase. I walked out of the room a little to hear Master and Brad better.

"Why is your door locked."

There was a pause before Brad spoke, "Yes, my room was messy from being in there for so long, studying. I had the wolf clean it."

"That is not a valid reason for the door to be locked"

"Maybe she locked it."

"Yes... Maybe..."

I quickly walked down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. I didn't bother to look at Master, instead I turned to Brad, "It's clean, Sir."

He nodded his head, taking a drink from a smoking mug, "Yes, thank you."

Master snarled, "Go do the chores that you missed."

"Yes, Sir." I turned on my heel and walked out the door.

Winter is coming soon, it's getting colder by the day. Leaves layer the on the ground, crunching under my feet. I don't know if I'll last through another winter... I need to get to the barn though, at least that place is warm. It's so cold right now, I can see my breath. Ugh.

Rushing into the barn and closing the door behind me, I let out a sigh of relief. Walking to a small trunk, I got out three blankets for the our same number of horses. Putting the blankets on their backs, I got fresh feed and water for them.

I walked to the big stallion, he was by far my favorite. The markings on his nose were so different.

I mumbled softly, "At least he treats you right, huh?"

He turned his head to peer at me from one eye, and he seemed to nod his head.

"Good. 'cause if he hurt you, I'd..." I trailed off, letting out a short gasp when I saw Master's reflection in the horse's eye.

I quickly turned around, "S- Sir! I was just about to go cut firewood, Sir."

Master clenched his jaw, and growled, "There is no need to do that."

"Why is that, Sir?"

"Bradley alerted me that it may be poor for your health..." He lowered his voice, "And my experiment..."

I nodded slowly, "Yes, Sir."

He smirked, turning around to walk out, "Come back to the house after you finish up, here, dog."

"Yes, Sir."


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into the house, turning to the living room and standing in the doorway. I was silent, watching Master and Bradley talk. Brad fell silent, taking a drink of what was in the smoking mug, and I knocked on the doorframe. "Sirs?"

Master looked up at me from where he was sitting, "Ah, yes. Thank you for coming."

I blinked. Wait... Did... did he just thank me? "Uhm, You are welcome, Sir. But I only followed orders."

Brad shot a glare to him, and Master chuckled lightly, "No, I never ordered you... I asked..."

"Okay..." Yeah, totally confused. "Can I do anything for you, Sirs?"

Master stood up, brushing off his jacket, "I would like to speak with you outside, dog." He turned to Brad, "You don't mind, do you, Bradley?" The name was dripping with venom.

The advisor shook his head, "I suppose not."

Master turned and nearly stomped out of the room. I reluctantly followed him outside. Once outside, he snarled and turned to me, "I hope that you know this kindness won't last." He spoke in a low growl, "Bradley thinks he can take charge of MY project! Well, he's about as wrong as he could be. You still belong to me, you are my experiment, got that?"

"Y- yes, Sir."

"Good. You know to obey me, and only me, correct?"

"You do not want me to listen to Bradley, Sir?"

"Unless it goes through me first, do not do anything for him."

I nod slowly, "Yes, Sir."

"Very good. Now, go back to the house and clean up, mutt."

"U- Uhm... S- Sir?"

He snapped out at me, "What?"

"What... uhm... Wh- what brought this up?"

Master snarled, just like the animals that he's created. "That so called colleague of mine wants to take my project from me. Absurd. He will not succeed. He won't get my experiment."

The possessive tone in his voice shocked me a bit, I inched back slightly, "Why would he do that, S- Sir?"

"He doesn't think I can take care of you on my own. That you'll die, or the experiment will fail." Master snorted, "Please, like he could do any better on any of my projects."

I looked up at him, "I- If I may suggest something, Sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why don't you let him think he is taking control of a project... T- To see how well he would handle it." I automatically tensed, expecting to be hit.

"You know what, dog?" He gripped my chin, making me look into the cold eyes. "That's not a bad idea."

"S- Sir?"

"Forget what I said before, follow what Bradley tells you." He tightened his grip, making me wince and close my eyes, "But, I expect reports."

I pushed open the back door to the house, walking up to Brad in the living room. Brad was sitting in a seat, scribbling stuff down in the notebook. I mumbled, "Sir..?"

He looked up from his notebook, "Yes? May I help you?"

I shifted my weight and nodded, "Yes, Master has said for me to follow your orders until he states otherwise."

Brad let out a small hum, "Really now?"

I nod again, "Yes, Sir."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said, Sir, that he wished to see how capable you are in taking charge of an experiment."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sir. Though, I am sure Master would understand if you declined."

Brad glared, "Will he now? No, no, he would only say that to show my bosses that I cannot control the experiment." He arched an eyebrow, "You're acting strange, is something wrong?"

I stood straight up, a bit shocked by the question, not a whole lot of people ask how I am. My escape plan was piecing itself together and I'm not gonna get found out. "No, Sir, everything's fine."

He got up from his seat, holding the notebook close to his chest, as if someone was going to take it, "Very well, I will be in my room if you need me."

"Uh, Sir, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

"Yeah, go take a walk, I think you could use one."

"Uhm, yes, Sir..."

"Also, stop with that 'sir' stuff. Your Master can't scare you that bad."

I smirked, "If only you knew."

"Let me be perfectly honest with you," He quieted his voice a bit, "he frightens me sometimes too, and I'm not an easy person to scare."

I nod, "I can tell."

"Find me if you need me." He turned to face the door, "I'll try to think up something for you to do later."

"Yes, okay..." I watched him walk out of the room before I left as well. I turned to go outside, and saw Master right in front of me.

He had a vicious smile crossing his lips, "What did he say?"

"H- He said that he will make an attempt on your request ... uh... Sir."

The chuckle the Master let out sent a shiver down my spine, "Good. What has he sent you to do now?"

"He told me to go on a walk, Sir."

"That Fool!" Master let out a growl, I tried to shrink back, so he wouldn't take out his anger on me, "That idiot doesn't know what to do with you. How else will chores get done?"

I bet Master had slaves when he was growing up, otherwise, he could be doing this all by himself. I watched him closely, several escape routes planned out in my mind.

Before I could think, Master moved, grasping my throat in his hand and holding me against the building's wall. I struggled to take in air, and realized 'this is exactly how Is' died...'

Starting to panic, I gasped, "Sir! ... P- please..! Let me... go!"

He tightened his grip and growled, "What was that, slave? You want to be free? Free of all this? It's not going to happen. It will NEVER happen..."


	15. Chapter 15

Master snarled, lessening his grip a little bit, "How dare he think he controls MY experiments!"

I gasped for all the air I could get, "Ma- Master! ... Ah... Please..."

He turned and threw me to the dirt, sparks of pain shooting through my body as I slid to a stop, lying on my side. I stay still where I landed, taking in shaking breaths. If... If I try and run he'll hurt me more, I just have to stay put. Relax.

Master walked toward me, "I own you, got it? He isn't fit to take charge!"

What was going on..? "Sir, y- you were the one th- that said he c- could..."

"Then I take it back!"

He's going completely crazy! What's wrong with him?

Master took out his army knife, and flicked out the blade, pointing it at me, "You will listen to me and only me!"

My eyes widened, Isa's death flashing before my eyes, I swallowed past the lump in my throat, "Y- yes, S- Sir!"

He smiled, "Good." Master threw the knife to the ground, hitting me in the arm.

I let out a painful scream, trying to reach the blade that was pinning my wrist to the ground. Oh, Please! Someone... Anyone... Help me! Oh my- "God!"

Blood seeped out of the wound, contrasting with my pale skin, I tore the knife out, yelping once more. I threw it as far as I could away from Master. I clapped my hand over the wound on my wrist and looked up to Master with wide eyes. I took in shaky breaths, scrambling to sit up.

Just then, Brad ran out of the house, fixing his gaze on the scene before him. He looked at Master with a glare, "What are you doing?"

Master looked at Brad and smirked, "Simply showing the mutt why she obeys me."

"You're an idiot! A complete moronic nutcase!"

I turned to look at Master as he spoke, "Oh, I am, am I?"

"You used to be a respected scientist, but since these projects, you've just been going downhill."

"That may be true, but who is the person that they turn to when in need of research? I'll give you a hint. Not. You."

"How do you know that, Vincent? I could still be working on my own projects."

Master snorted with distaste, "Oh, please, I know of your failures more than your own Superiors! I know everything about our little group."

"But you know nothing of your own experiments." Brad snarled, "You use them until they're so hyped on drugs they're useless! You think I don't realize that?"

"Oh, I'm sure you noticed it!" Master laughed, "But I wasn't sure that you would bring it up, especially in front of the mutt!"

I whined softly, looking at the ground, being insulted is not very fun... 'specially when I can't get away without being hurt...

It's all going down, so soon, so fast. I'm not sure if anyone will survive this. I know that I can't take it, I'm going crazier by the minute. The rabid, animal part of my mind was letting instinct rule. This needs to end soon...

I looked up as I heard the sound of bone hitting flesh, Master punched Bradley. The advisor was bleeding from the corner of his mouth. The smell of another's blood was driving me on. Flashes of Isa's stories were replaying in my head. 'The blood of another is the only thing that can help us,' He had said, 'It's all that can keep us from going crazy. We need the blood to keep our genes down.'

I could tell, I wasn't changing all that much physically, I've changed since I was a kid, looking more wolfish every year. And it's getting darker, but that's not gonna stop Master and Brad from arguing, and I doubt they'll go inside.

Slowly, I looked up at the full moon and smiled, remembering more of Isa's stories. 'It isn't the full moon that changes us and gives us strength, but it's the only time that normal humans can see us in the dark.'

I crouched down, the palms of my hands and the pads of my feet on the ground, keeping me balanced. My eyes glowed gold in the growing darkness.

Brad held a hand out, signaling Master to stop talking, "Vincent... look."

Master turned his head, "Bradley... we need to get out of here... fast."

I growled, deep in my throat. Moving forward slightly toward Master, and I growled again. "Do not move."

Master stayed still, eyeing the blade that I had tossed aside. My eyes adjusted to the dark, everything gaining a weird green tint. I turned my head to look at Bradley, watching him take out a pistol for protection.

My mind was going nuts, and my whole body started shaking, the effects of the change, I guess. And I mean the real thing, full blown change. I blocked out all of Master's drugs that I could, leaving my real nature to come out.

I gasped, falling to my knees, hands pulling at my hair as I fell to my side. I felt everything that Isa said I would. Throat closing up, skin feeling tighter, fangs growing in my mouth. I cried out, screaming for a release of this pain. He said he had gone through it once... but he never said it would hurt this much!

I barely heard Brad and Master talking over the blood pounding in my ears. "It's the full effect of the moon..."

Master growled, "Shoot her!"

"I am not going to shoot an unprotected creature."

"If you don't shoot now, she'll attack the first moment she can!"

"Yes, I know she will."

"Then shoot!"

I let out a choking sound, taking in as much air as I could once the pain started to fade. All I gained was the wolf's senses, everything telling me to get blood and fast. To kill, to keep myself sane.

Moving forward, I set my gaze on Master. I could care less if I got shot, it meant I could make it out without pain... I bound forward, pushing Master to the ground.

Smoldering hatred burned in my eyes as I looked down at Master, I bared my teeth and snarled.

Brad smiled from behind me, I could practically hear it in his voice. "If I shoot, there's a possibility in hitting you, as well, Vincent."

I growled, digging claws into Master's shoulders, relishing in his cries of pain. I moved one hand, pressing claws into his neck, right above his collarbone. He screamed, making me jump a little, pulling my claws, bringing his flesh with them.

Master yowled, screaming at Brad to shoot.

Brad lowered the gun, pointing it at me. I could see the shine of the moonlight off the barrel out of the corner of my eye. Master looked up at me, eyes wide, showing fear that I've waited so long to see in those pale eyes. I tilted my head to the side, watching blood drizzle out of his neck and onto the floor.

I smirked, digging claws into Master's chest, "Don't you wish you were kinder to us?"

Master gasped, his hands gripping my shoulders and trying to push me back. I snarled, pushing both of my hands down on his arms, and pushing them back. I growled, leaning down and biting at Master's throat. He screamed as I tore into flesh.

The taste of blood on my tongue drove me crazy, well, crazier. He cried out breathlessly, more blood pumping out of his neck. I felt the urge to let out a laugh, but held it in.

Brad mumbled but I ignored him, not paying any heed to his words, "He sought to bring the beast from within these poor creatures, but in the end, it only proved he was the biggest monster of all..."

But my head snapped up to the sound of Brad's pistol being cocked. A low growl let itself loose in my throat, I moved closer to Brad, keeping low in the grass.

He snarled, keeping the gun aimed at me, "Don't come any closer! Get away from me now!"

"Shoot me." I growled.

He lowered the gun to the ground, "What?"

"Shoot me! Please, end my life now!"

"Give me one good reason."

"I committed a murder, I'm not human. They won't throw me in prison and leave me there, they'll kill me! Hang me in public or something! Please, please, kill me! Make it end! Don't make me go through it, please!"

Brad arched a brow, "They'll arrest me for shooting you."

I shook my head frantically, "No, no, ju- just say that you were defending yourself. Please, Sir, Brad, I want this to end..."

"I... I don't know if I can..."

I tried to get closer, but only made Brad take a few stumbling steps backwards.

"Please... I need help..."

I moved forward, and Brad stayed where he was. I sat on my knees looking up at him, my heart pounding. "Please, Sir. This has to end. Once I'm gone... it won't happen any more."

He shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. If you're gone nothing will happen. Your Master is gone, his death has stopped the torture yours won't!"

"Once I'm gone, only paper will show what happened. Documents and your memory. I don't want to be around when people find out about this..."

He only nodded. No words passed his lips.

I reached out for the gun in his hands, saw his grip tighten around the handle of his weapon. I closed my hand on the barrel of the pistol, bringing it up to press the cold metal against the side of my head. I looked at Brad with sad eyes, "Please... Kill me..."

He was silent for a moment, that single moment seemed to stretch on like an eternity. Until he nodded once more, whispering so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. "Good... bye..."

I heard the blast of the gun, the burst of white in my vision before it faded to black, and the searing pain shooting through my body...

Goodbye, Cruel World, I'm glad that I'm finally rid of you... Finally in peace...

**"You cannot reach me now,  
No matter how you try,  
Goodbye, Cruel world,  
It's over...  
Walk on by..."  
-Pink Floyd, song: Waiting for the Worms.**


End file.
